


drummer boy

by vonseal



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance, implied binu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal
Summary: myungjun was a singer, but he decided he liked drumming a bit more. (specifically, he liked drummers.)
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	drummer boy

**Author's Note:**

> here's a little thing i wrote back in early 2017! four years ago, yikes. i've changed. the story hasn't. it's been unedited since january 7th, 2017.

Myungjun typically wasn’t the earliest to arrive to band practices.

He was never the latest (Jinwoo took that honor), but he certainly wasn’t always bright and early. No, that was typically Dongmin, and sometimes Minhyuk, but _never_ Myungjun. So when he entered the practice room to nothing but silence, he was a little confused.

“Hello?” he called out. The darkness didn’t respond, and with a small shrug, Myungjun reached over to flip on the lights. They took some time warming up, flickering slightly and buzzing before finally adjusting to their task of brightening up the room, illuminating the empty places where the band members were supposed to be sitting.

Myungjun glanced down at his phone. He wondered if Jinwoo had decided to change the times on them. Not that the times seemed to ever matter to Jinwoo, though. Jinwoo was above times apparently; he was consistently late, and if he ever _did_ arrive when everyone else did, he was rushed and usually only half-dressed. Myungjun would typically tut lightly and move to fix Jinwoo’s half-buttoned shirt, or flatten his hair down ever so slightly.

And then Myungjun would smile fondly to himself as Jinwoo turned to address the rest of the members.

He found himself smiling fondly right then and there, too, as he thought about Jinwoo, and he had to struggle to wipe that stupid smile off of his own face. Did he really have any right to be so infatuated with Jinwoo? After all, he didn’t think Jinwoo paid him any more attention than he did the others. Jinwoo was just a kind person in general. Myungjun wasn’t really _special_ in any regard.

He sighed and stared at the instruments. Sanha’s guitar was propped up nicely, Dongmin’s keyboard was as clean as always, Jinwoo’s drums-

Even looking at the drums sent Myungjun’s mind back to Jinwoo, to the late-night practices where Jinwoo would be sweating and still drumming away with all his might. Myungjun liked those moments the best, the few seconds he would be able to glance back, away from his microphone, and not-so-discreetly watch Jinwoo move to wipe the sweat off of his forehead, arms muscular and tight and _god_ , Myungjun really felt weird with how much he stared.

Sometimes Jinwoo would look at him. Sometimes their eyes would meet and Jinwoo would give him a gummy smile, and _that_ was when Myungjun would lose his place in whatever song it was he was singing at the moment.

Minhyuk would usually fuss at him and Jinwoo would shrug apologetically at Myungjun, as if he _knew_ it was all his fault for managing to harness the powers of cute and sexy at the exact same time.

Myungjun wished he had some sort of sexy quality to show off to Jinwoo. He had cute down just fine, but _sexy_? That was difficult.

“Jinwoo, Jinwoo, where are you?” he murmured to himself, maneuvering around his microphone to sit down at Jinwoo’s drum set.

When he was younger, his parents had bought him a small child’s drum set. Myungjun had been excited to make noise with permission, and he had banged on the drums until his mother was forced to finally pry him away. He would wake the family up every morning by loudly playing his drums, and he would run home from school in order to play the drums.

His drum set was stolen by a masked intruder a week later. It took Myungjun years before he finally looked back and realized there was no _way_ some robber broke in and stole nothing but a child’s play toy. He had called his father to ask about that little white lie, too, and his father told him to never play the drums as long as he lived.

“Sorry, pops,” Myungjun muttered, and then he picked up the drumsticks and began banging on whichever drum was closest to him.

It was just noise, noise he had made when he was a child and had held drumsticks for the first time, but it still felt nice. It was as if he was releasing tension and stress and _everything_ simply by making the loudest noise he possibly could.

Singing was his true calling and his true profession, but he obviously couldn’t just stand around and scream. The drums, though, the drums could scream, and Myungjun made them scream loud.

He was startled greatly, then, when he heard a voice rise above the banging of the drums - “Myungjun!”

“Holy _shit_!” One of the drumsticks went flying, nearly hitting a certain blond someone who had managed to sneak in. “Jinwoo!”

Despite being slow, Jinwoo actually had fantastic reflexes, and he dodged the stick before it hit him in his face.

Myungjun dropped the other drumstick to ensure he didn’t cause any more trouble. “You scared me! What are you doing here?”

“Practice,” Jinwoo responded, his eyes wide. “Did you just throw that at me?”

“You _scared_ me,” Myungjun repeated, and he stood from the drum set. “Where’s everyone else? I didn’t expect you to get here before them.”

Jinwoo seemed to be relaxing slightly. He shrugged his shoulders and deposited his bag on the ground. “I thought _I_ was late. Maybe they got held up?”

“Must have. Sanha would have sent me a text if the practice had been canceled, I think.”

Jinwoo nodded his head, then picked up the fallen drumstick. “By the way,” he started. Myungjun prepped himself for a stern talking to. They weren’t supposed to touch each other’s musical instruments unless they knew how to play them. “You suck at the drums.” Jinwoo moved to stand beside Myungjun, then he set the second drumstick beside its partner.

“Ah.” Myungjun gave Jinwoo a sheepish grin. “Last time I played was a concert for my parents. When I was, like, four years old and got one of those kiddie drum sets.”

“Well, that’s what it sounded like.”

“Thanks. The concert was a big hit. My dad threw the drum set away afterwards.”

Jinwoo laughed. Myungjun always liked it when Jinwoo laughed. His eyes wrinkled at the corners when his mouth turned upwards, and if his smile was cute and gummy, his laugh was ten times so. And Jinwoo’s laughs were always so genuine. He never seemed to _fake_ laughter – not that Myungjun had seen, in any case.

“Have you ever thought about learning the drums?”

Myungjun snorted and tapped at one of the drumsticks. “I doubt anyone can handle all the banging I’d do before finally getting it right.”

Jinwoo shrugged his shoulders, a wide smile still stretched across his face. “That’s all drumming is, though; a lot of banging. Here-” He moved to sit down and Myungjun stood aside to give him room. However, that didn’t seem to be exactly what Jinwoo wanted, because he sat only on the edge and gave the seat a pat. “Sit. I’m going to teach you how to play the drums.”

“You really don’t have to.”

“We have time!” Jinwoo patted the seat again and after a few seconds of contemplation, Myungjun actually gave in, hanging off the edge ever so slightly, shoulder pressed flushed against Jinwoo’s body. They were close. They were practically _on top_ of each other, and Myungjun was trying to tell his face to stop getting so red.

Jinwoo didn’t seem too deterred by their close proximity. He grabbed the drumsticks and began drumming away, creating a type of music that Myungjun knew _he_ would only ever be able to listen to. Singing was simple to him; drumming seemed complicated. Drumming required hitting the right drum at the right time in order to create a rhythm that Myungjun would follow along with while singing.

And that’s exactly what he did. He lightly hummed out the song he recognized from Jinwoo’s playing, closing his eyes and leaning into Jinwoo’s back.

They stayed like that for about a minute until Jinwoo trailed off. Myungjun opened his eyes and glanced over at the drummer.

Jinwoo was staring at him, and Jinwoo was _close_.

“It’s that easy,” Jinwoo mumbled.

“Doesn’t seem easy.”

“Really, it is. Do you want to try it?”

Myungjun glanced at the drumsticks that Jinwoo was offering to him and shook his head. “I think I’m going to leave the drumming to a professional,” he stated. Really, he just wanted to stay in this position. He wanted to look into Jinwoo’s eyes for as long as possible and never turn away. They drew him in, sparkling with the dim light that shone above the two boys, filled with the promise of happiness and excitement for all the rest of the days.

Myungjun would love to stare at those eyes every morning upon waking up and every night before going to bed.

“One day, I want you to teach me how to sing,” Jinwoo suddenly stated.

Myungjun blinked. “Hm? Oh. Well, sure, but I bet you already know how to sing.” Jinwoo could probably do everything.

“Don’t place bets so easily. I don’t know how to sing at all.” He giggled and nudged his shoulder lightly into Myungjun’s body. “And I think I need a professional to teach me.”

“I’m hardly a professional. It’s just a hobby of mine.”

“It’s not just a hobby. You love singing more than anything!”

That had been true about two minutes ago, but Myungjun decided right then and there that he loved Jinwoo more than he loved singing.

“I think I like one thing more.”

“Ooh, really?” Jinwoo’s eyes were crinkled at the edges again, a smile pushing his cheeks upward and completely endearing himself to Myungjun in the process. Myungjun’s heart felt like it turned into a pile of warm, bubbly mush. “What do you like more than singing?”

“Drumming.” The answer was blurted out before Myungjun could stop it. “Or, more specifically, _drummers_.” Jinwoo was staring at him in confusion and Myungjun found himself tripping over his words. “Or, more specifically than that, if you want to get real specific, there’s this drummer that’s been catching my eye a lot recently.”

“Really?” The smile was gone and Jinwoo simply looked surprised. “Is he from one of the local bands?”

“Yeah.”

Myungjun was pretty sure those hints were good enough, but for some weird reason, Jinwoo didn’t seem to understand. “Oh. Which, um…which band is it? I know a lot of the drummers and I can…” Jinwoo took a deep breath and suddenly averted his eyes. Myungjun caught the flash of disappointment that Jinwoo seemed to be trying to hide. “I can get his number for you.”

“I already have his number.”

Jinwoo’s hands clenched into fists as they rested on his knees. Myungjun’s mind was struggling to figure out what was going on. “You two talk?”

“We are now.”

“Really? What, um, what are you guys talking about?”

“What…?” Myungjun suddenly snorted and flicked Jinwoo’s shoulder. “You’re the only drummer I talk to, Jinwoo, so you tell _me_ what we’re talking about.”

He thought that should be enough to clear things up, but then Jinwoo responded, “No, what are you and the drummer you like talking about? Have you asked him out yet?”

“No. I should probably do that. Jinwoo, can you go on a date with me?”

Jinwoo’s head shot up, nearly smacking Myungjun in the face. Luckily, Myungjun’s reflexes appeared to work just as well as Jinwoo’s, and he jerked back before anything bad could happen. “S-Sorry, but…what the hell are you talking about, Myungjun? I thought you liked the…drummer – oh.”

Understanding finally rested in Jinwoo’s gaze, and Myungjun nodded his head slowly as Jinwoo appeared to be catching on.

“Wait… _me_?”

“I really couldn’t make it any more obvious,” Myungjun responded. “Um…I thought you’ve seen me staring at you during, uh, during the practices and…and getting all nervous and stuff.”

“I haven’t.”

Myungjun didn’t know if Jinwoo was lying or if he was just oblivious.

“Myungjun, I was told by Bin that it’s actually good luck to kiss the person you like in the practice room, so can I kiss you?”

Myungjun’s eyes widened and he eagerly nodded his head. “Yeah! Wait, Bin kissed-?” He didn’t get anything else out before Jinwoo’s lips were on top of his. It wasn’t as romantic as what Myungjun had planned in his head (he was thinking a violin serenade and fireworks and champagne and doves), but this worked, too. Jinwoo’s lips were soft and gentle against his own, and while they didn’t move their mouths or heads much, Myungjun decided it was perfect.

When he drew back, Jinwoo’s face was red, but the smile was back.

Myungjun couldn’t help but return the smile, nerves too worked up to say much else but, “Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“I mean, I-I’ve always wanted to kiss you, but I never thought that you’d want to kiss me back.”

“I always thought you saw _me_ staring at _you_ during our practices, actually.” Jinwoo looked relieved to have admitted this. “The way you sing and move and then when you stop and grin or laugh and you look over at me, it’s just…” Jinwoo’s eyes glanced at Myungjun’s lips. “I kind of want to make out with you right here, too.”

“Yes.”

Myungjun didn’t waste any time in connecting lips with Jinwoo again, much more fervently this time, wrapping his arms around the drummer and pushing flush against him. Jinwoo’s hands went to his hair, tangling slightly in brown locks, and it was _perfect_ until they heard a voice.

“Can’t you do that at home?”

Myungjun pulled apart quickly to look straight into the faces of the other four band members. Sanha had the decency to cover his eyes (also, he made gagging noises, but Myungjun knew Sanha was a baby so it didn’t bug him too much) and Dongmin was pushing Minhyuk away from the scene. Bin was the only one who didn’t mind openly staring.

Jinwoo cleared his throat and stood from the drummer’s seat. “You told me it would be for good luck, so I know _you’ve_ made out with someone in here.”

Myungjun pretended like he didn’t see Dongmin trip over air.

“Let’s just get started with practice,” Minhyuk scolded. “We’ve wasted enough time as is.”

“Hold on. _I_ was here first, and _Jinwoo_ came in right after me.” Myungjun crossed his arms over his chest. “So how come _you_ guys are so late?”

“Sanha needed his lucky guitar pick and Dongmin was helping him look for it, so Minhyuk and I went to get ice cream.”

Myungjun’s response to that was a scoff and he moved away from the drum set in order to stand at his microphone. “Jinwoo and I are going to get ice cream after this, then. I think we deserve it for getting here so early.”

“You also deserve it for making out at the drum set,” came Bin’s reply, which made Sanha just cover his ears and shake his head wildly.

Myungjun only blushed a little bit at Bin’s quip, and he made no response. However, as everyone else began to set up their own instruments, Myungjun spared a glance back at the drummer.

Jinwoo was staring at him, and, having been caught, quickly began busying himself with testing out the sound of his drums.

Myungjun decided he loved drumming more than he loved singing.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on my twitter page [@vonseal](https://twitter.com/thevonseal) for spoilers and general nonsense and the reveal of several old fics (maybe).


End file.
